What Are The Odds?
by shanesclaire
Summary: Quinn may be in the Skanks, but when it comes to her nerdy twin brother, Blaine, nothing else matters. How will Quinn take it when she finds out Blaine's been hanging out with head cheerleader, Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:** **Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**Trigger Warning:** bullying.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here's another story, but this time we have Skank!Quinn, Nerd!Blaine, and Cheerio!Kurt to play with. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gosh, Quinn, when are you going to wash that gunk out of your hair?" Blaine laughed as his older sister by 6 minutes came down the stairs, her pink hair bouncing.<p>

"When you stop wearing so many bow ties," she countered, laughing back at him. This was the Quinn that he knew—not the girl who was head of the Skanks, not the girl everyone else knew—this was the real Quinn.

She scuffed his unruly curls. "At least you stopped wearing so much gel."

"Yeah, because every time I buy a new bottle it mysteriously comes up missing," Blaine objected.

"I have no idea what you mean, Blainers. Maybe we can talk Mom into buying you contacts? I mean you're cute with your big hipster glasses, but you look like a nerd." She regretted her words as soon as she saw the sad look on her brother's face. "Oh, Blaine, I didn't mean it. You know I'm just kidding!"

"I'll stop wearing glasses when you take out your nose ring," he fired back, and the two fell into a fit of giggles.

"You ready for school?" Quinn asked when she could talk again.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine mumbled, sighing as he straightened his bow tie in the hall mirror. Being dorky and gay at WMHS was pretty tough, but it was who he was.

"Hey, you know I'm here for you, Blaine. All the Skanks are. We look out for you!" Which was true, they usually stopped the bullies, but they couldn't always be there. Quinn knew that and she hated it. She loved her brother. She was what you might call an "overprotective sister", and she had every right to be, what with what happened to Blaine at his old school. She looked down at the boy who was smiling, totally oblivious to what his older sister was thinking.

"True, it's nice to know a bunch of girls are stopping a bunch of jocks from slamming me into lockers." He laughed but with a hint of sadness that only Quinn would be able to recognize.

"You're better than all of them, Blaine. You're going places," she whispered, and the boy hugged her. This was what Blaine loved about his sister, no matter how much of a bitch she was to everyone else. He knew that was a mask. He knew the real her was in there, deep down, and he was the one to drag the real her out at moments like this.

"Now come on or we are really going to be late."

"What do you care? You cut first period anyways," Blaine said, putting on his coat.

"True, but Mr. I-can't-miss-a-day-of-school-or-everything-is-ruined, here, can't miss his first period." Quinn smiled over at her brother as he was struggling to untwist his backpack strap over his coat. "You're such a dork." She rolled her eyes good naturedly, and after helping him to straighten it, the two walked out to her car and headed for school.

* * *

><p>When Blaine entered the school, he was instantly slammed into a locker.<p>

"Oh, is older sis not here to protect you again?" He heard a snarl but he immediately closed his eyes. _It's best not to look at your attacker._ But Blaine would know that voice everywhere, and not in a good way. Karofsky was always going to be there to tear him down on a good day.

"Actually, I _am_, so you have two seconds to drop my brother before I fuck up your face, Dave." Quinn's voice was laced with ice. The whole school knew: you don't mess with the Skanks and you definitely do not mess with their leader, Quinn, and that extended to her twin brother.

"Pfft, whatever, you can't always be here, Pinky," Dave said as he stormed off with one final glare directed at Blaine.

"Man, am I going to have to take a tip from Lopez and start hiding razor blades in my hair?" Quinn tried to joke, but she saw the fright in the boy's eyes as she helped him stand. She knew he was seconds away from tears and she felt so guilty she had left him to walk in by himself so she could smoke.

"God, Blainers, I'm so sorry! I didn't think he would try anything this early in the day."

"Quinn, you can't always be here, I know that. Just don't worry about me so much." Blaine readjusted his glasses and picked up his textbook that had slid across the floor. "And to answer your question," Blaine continued, coming back to Quinn with a tiny smirk, "no, you shouldn't hide razor blades in your hair. The silver would clash horribly with that shade of pink." And the two burst into giggles before Quinn realized where she was, and when she did, she stopped automatically. Blaine took notice right away and sighed.

"Do you ever get tired of pretending?"

"All the time, bro, all the time," she said, giving him a small smile before she parted ways to go hang with the rest of the Skanks under the bleachers during first period.

Neither of them noticed the porcelain faced boy who had watched the whole incident go down as he pretended to get a drink from the drinking fountain. Kurt hated to see Blaine, the only other openly gay kid at the school, get treated just like he did. But he looked away when the boy passed him. No, he couldn't feel bad for Blaine. Because Blaine was a nerd, and, well, no respectful head Cheerio could be caught dead talking to the biggest nerd at the school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Updates for this will not be as frequent as Behind The Locked Door (my Niff fic), and I have decided to extend my Wevid fic, Not So Hetero After All.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**Trigger Warning:** bullying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was going to his last class of the day when he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the boy's bathroom. When the door shut, Blaine was automatically thrown to the ground.<p>

"Let's see one of them know you're in here." Karofsky laughed as Azimio kicked Blaine in the ribs. Blaine cried out in pain but was cut off when it hurt to yell. _This was it_… they were going to beat him up until he was unconscious and leave him there in a puddle of his own blood. Azimio aimed another kick towards Blaine, hitting him in the face this time. Blaine felt his lip bust open and his mouth was filled with blood.

"This is what you deserve. We can't touch Fairy Boy since he got on the Cheerios, but you're fair game." Karofsky knelt down next to Blaine to sneer in his face, "And if you breathe a word to your nasty sister about who did this, we will kill you next time, homo." The two bullies share a laugh.

Karofsky and Azimio made their leave after that, both making sure to step on Blaine's fingers on their way out. He laid there for what felt like hours when he heard the door open and a small gasp. He knew that gasp. Great, the one person he wished would never see him like this is the one who found him. The one guy he actually had a crush on gets to see him broken. Just Blaine's luck.

"Jesus, what the _hell _happened?" Kurt bent down, not touching the bleeding boy. Blaine tried to speak but didn't know what to say; instead he stayed silent. He was sure even if he had known what to say, he wouldn't be able to with the blood in his mouth. He didn't want Kurt to see him this way. But, like his luck before, his boy decided to betray him by coughing, which then led to him spurting out the blood in his mouth. _Well, good thing Kurt's pants are red_, Blaine thought fuzzily.

"Whoa, okay. I'm going to go get a teacher and call 911." Kurt made to stand back up but Blaine caught his wrist with his good hand, shaking his head frantically. He couldn't go to the hospital. Too many questions and the jock's threat rebounded around his skull.

"Blaine, you're coughing up blood… your fingers look broken, and I can see the bruises on your ribs already. You need a doctor," Kurt pleaded, but Blaine just shook his head more, coughing up more blood.

"It's just a busted lip," he managed feebly. "Just—can you go find Quinn?" he rasped out, and that broke his mask and he started to cry, letting the pain almost swallow him whole. Kurt rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Yeah, of course, just...sit tight."

Kurt raced out of the bathroom, down the deserted halls, and outside to the football field. It wasn't too far and didn't take too long. He got to the bleachers and ran underneath them. When he caught sight of the Skanks, he ran even faster until he finally reached them.

"What are you doing here, Hummel? Don't you have some pom poms to wave?" Quinn spat.

"Blaine, he's… Quinn," was all Kurt could breathe out before he felt himself being pushed against the bars holding the bleachers up.

"What did you do to him? Where is he? So help me, Hummel, if I find out you did something to him…" She let the threat hang in the air. All the Skanks watched, waiting. They all liked Blaine and hated seeing the kid get messed with.

"Not me, Quinn. I found him in the bathroom. He's pretty messed up. He wouldn't let me call anyone; he just said to come find you." Kurt looked her in the eyes with a slight pleading expression to show her he wasn't joking. They were wasting precious time here arguing.

To her credit, Quinn's mask stayed neutral even though her insides were squirming. "Take me to him _now_," Quinn yelled, releasing Kurt. The boy started to run back to the bathroom with Quinn and the other Skanks right behind him. When they reached the room, Kurt went to push open the door but Quinn stopped him.

"You've done enough. You can leave now, pom-pom head." Quinn knew Blaine wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. Kurt seeing him twice all fucked up was not going to help Blaine's situation. She almost felt sorry for the hurt look on Kurt's face, but not quite, because Blaine comes before anyone.

"All of you wait out here," she ordered before walking inside the boy's bathroom. She took the time shutting the door behind her to try to brace herself for the sight she was going to see. When she turned and saw Blaine sitting propped against the wall, she almost broke into tears.

"Oh, Blainers, who did this to you?" she cried out as she quickly dashed across the room and knelt beside him. She took in the blood running down her twin's face and tried to pinpoint the source. _So much blood_.

"No one, Q, can we just go home...?" Blaine breathed out painfully.

"No, no. Blaine, you need to go to the hospital," she begged. She knew that something was really wrong. All that blood, the way his breathing was so labored, and the way that he could barely keep himself propped up against the wall was truly scaring her deep down inside. The fact that Blaine wouldn't tell her who did this was even worse. He was scared and she could tell. Hell, she could even bet that she would be scared if this happened to her.

"No. _No_, Quinn, please! They'll ask questions," Blaine breathed out in a hoarse voice. "I can't—I can't answer them… Th-they'll kill me." The last part was whispered so low that Quinn thought she hadn't heard it. But the helpless and pleading look on his face confirmed that she really did hear him right. Quinn let the tears roll down her face. This boy, _her _Blaine, shouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"Alright, baby, let's go." A tiny small smile appeared on the battered boy's lips as he heard the pet name pass her lips. Quinn only called him "baby" when she was alone with him and he needed to feel better. She gingerly picked the boy up bridal style and he whimpered in pain. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even find it in him to be embarrassed that a girl—his twin sister, no less—was carrying him.

"Open the door," Quinn suddenly barked from above him. At first he thought she was talking to him, but then one of the Skanks opened the door from the other side.

"I want you to find out who did this. Blaine won't talk, so you use other means. I don't want anything else done until I find out who the fuck did this!" Quinn spat at the Skanks, who all nodded and wished Blaine to get better. Neither sibling noticed the head Cheerio still standing there. Quinn carried him out to her car and laid him down in the back seat. The boy had passed out sometime during the walk.

"I'm sorry, Blainers, you're going to be so mad at me," she whispered to his unmoving body as she got into the car and drove to the hospital. _It's for your own good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**Trigger Warning:** bullying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>When Kurt showed up to Cheerios practice with Blaine's <em>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle<em> backpack that he planned on dropping off at the boy's house after practice, he got a snicker from Santana.

"I know you have a crush on him, Hummel, but stealing his stuff is so 2nd grade—wait, Kurt, is that blood? What happened?" Santana's joking voice turned to ice the second she saw the blood splattered on the backpack.

Kurt and Santana hated each other when Kurt first made the squad back in their sophomore year, and even more so when he became captain. Santana got the jocks off his back, claiming that she was just looking out for a fellow Cheerio, and they soon became good friends after that. It's their senior year and she was tired of fighting with him; he was a good alternative after Quinn dropped off the Cheerios and started the Skanks.

She can't say that she doesn't miss Quinn. Her and Quinn had grown up together, were always in the same classes, but something happened to Quinn this year. Unbeknown to Santana and the rest of the Cheerios, Quinn had changed and she never looked back. Now, besides Brittany, her girlfriend, Kurt was her best friend and she looked out for him.

"Blaine was..." Kurt started, pausing to think of how much he should reveal, "…attacked. I found him in the bathroom." Kurt dropped the bag to the floor and turned away from the group of Cheerios that were staring at him. He tried to stay calm, tried not to show too much emotion. He was the head Cheerio for fuck's sake, the head bitch of the school.

When he heard Santana shuffle up beside him, he let out a shaky breath, turning his head slightly to look at her. "God, San, it was so bad. H-he was coughing up blood, so much blood… and he wouldn't let me call 911. He just wanted me to get Quinn… I don't-I don't even know if he's okay. I don't know what's happening."

He was scared for the boy; that much was certain, and it broke Santana's heart a little when Kurt started to cry. Santana hugged him, even though she knew he didn't want it, she knew, underneath it all, he needed it.

"You really like him don't you?" she whispered in his ear in case there were any eavesdroppers, giving him an extra squeeze and pulling back to look at his face.

"I do. I don't want to—god, but I do," he whispered back, pulling back from the hug but still staying close to her.

"Did he say who did it?" Santana asked, rubbing his back.

"No, he wouldn't even tell Quinn. I heard her ordering her army of Skanks to figure out who it was."

"Add me to that list," Santana demanded. The strong tone of her voice made Kurt look at her with disbelief. "I don't care for the kid, but I can see that you do. And because of that, I'll help any way I can, Kurt."

"I just wish I knew how he was…" Kurt sighed pitifully, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I have an idea, but I don't think it'll work," Santana said, pulling out her phone and texting a number she hadn't texted for a long time.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the chair next to her brother's hospital bed. He could go home after he woke up, and she was dreading his anger that she knew he was going to have. She hadn't and wouldn't tell the doctors anything. She just glared them down until they left the room, leaving the two alone.<p>

She was reading a magazine that she had picked up from the waiting room when she had went to get a cup of coffee, when her phone rang with a text message. Her head shot up as she peered down at it curiously. She hasn't heard that ringtone in a long time.

S: _how's your bro?_

_Q: why do you care? Don't you have cheer or whatever?_

_S: stuff it Hummel wants to know._

Quinn sighed_. Why does he even care, _she thought as she stared at her phone. She didn't like that Kurt found Blaine. She knew that Blaine had a thing for the boy, and he would never admit it to anyone, and she didn't like it. Blaine was better than Kurt in so many ways… well, that's what she thought.

_Q: I brought him to the hospital, so you can tell prep boy that he's fine_

Half a minute barely passed before her phone received another reply, and Quinn sighed again. She hated talking to Santana because it brought back stuff that she missed, things that she wouldn't admit to missing. She opened the message and smiled, not knowing why she smiled. She automatically started getting aggravated at herself for it. "Don't. She doesn't like you anymore, different worlds," she muttered softly to herself.

S: _Well he has that ridiculous thing of a bookbag your brother uses so hes going to drop it off for ya._

_Q: watch yourself santana. Tell him he can bring it but he leaves the second after he drops it off._

_S: alright he will be there in 10 and also Q? I hope Blaine's okay._

Quinn didn't respond, but something lurched in her chest. Santana hadn't shown any interest in the two siblings since Quinn became a Skank, but she did remember Santana being nice to Blaine when Quinn was on the squad… and that's saying something, because Santana wasn't nice to anyone but her friends.

Kurt arrived in less than ten minutes. The boy must have broken some type of traffic law to get there. When he came into the room, escorted by a doctor, he smiled at Quinn, who looked at him with no emotion.

"This boy says he has permission to be here, but I have to check with you," the doctor said. Quinn gave a curt nod in response. The doctor made his leave, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Quinn finally broke it a couple seconds later.

"You can just leave it and go." It took a couple more seconds before he said anything back.

"Where are your parents?" Kurt asked, setting the bag down next to the bed and taking the other seat across from Quinn, ignoring the fact that she had spoken.

Quinn just looked at him at first then to the surprise of both of them answered, "Business trip… they feel awful that they couldn't make it home until tomorrow night, so I'm staying with him."

Kurt nodded, chancing a glance at the boy. He looked even smaller in that small hospital bed and Kurt had to look away. "Is he going to be okay?" The question was so soft, Quinn almost let it slide.

"Why do you even care? You've shared no interest in my brother's well-being before, so why start now?" she barked, annoyed. If Blaine woke up and Kurt's was there, he was going to be even more upset.

"Because I found him. I know how this is… I just wanted to make sure he's okay!" Kurt admitted softly, but his voice rose in volume as he continued. "You know you're not the only one who can care about him!" He got up and walked towards the door, yanking it open. "Whatever, I have to get back to Cheerios practice. See ya, Skank."

Quinn gaped at him, his words throwing her for a loop. Dumbfounded she asked, "You left…in the middle of Cheerios practice? …And Sue didn't kill you?"

Kurt was almost out the door, but stopped once he heard Quinn speak. He turned back to her. "I told her that a friend of mine was in the hospital and it was life or death. She wasn't happy, but I told her I would be on the bottom of the pyramid for a month if I could go." The two shared a small smile at the shared knowledge of how sue could be, but quickly both remembered that they weren't friends. Kurt continued awkwardly, "She finally agreed to let me go but she isn't happy about it, but when is she ever happy?"

"Nothing's broken," Quinn found herself admitting to the boy in the doorway. "His ribs are bruised and his fingers are fucked up, but nothing's broken." She really didn't understand why she had the urge to tell him, and kicked herself for it, but she was in too deep to stop now.

Kurt just nodded, saying, "I'll see ya later, Quinn," and walked out of the room, leaving Quinn there wondering why all of a sudden she was being nice.

"Quinn?"

Blaine's voice broke the silence of the room after Kurt walked out, and Quinn flinched at the sound. She was relieved to hear him, meaning he was actually going to be fine, but then she remembered that he had not wanted her to take him there and once he found out…

_Here it comes_.

"Hey, Blainers, how ya feelin'?" Quinn asked as she moved over to his bedside, trying to brace herself for the inevitable wrath of her twin. At least he was okay, that was all that mattered.

"Like hell…" Blaine groaned as he sat up a little. He then took in the room. "Wait—what the fuck, Quinn!" Blaine shouted the last part when he realized where he was.

Quinn just looked down at her scuffed combat boots.

"You said you wouldn't… they're going to ask questions, Quinn!"

"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."

"Quinn, I—" But Blaine broke off when the doctor reentered the room, oblivious to the fight he had interrupted.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, you're awake. I've got some questions for you, Blaine, if you don't mind..." Blaine shot Quinn a nasty look that clearly meant that this wasn't over and then turned his attention to the doctor.

Half an hour later, which included some shouting that involved Quinn getting in the doctor's face, Blaine was released to go home without having to say what happened. He was supposed to wait until the next day for his parents to arrive in order to go home, but Quinn fought with the doctor. The man looked like he wanted to argue, but just gave up. He had other patients and this was wasting his time. He instead talked to their parents on the phone to okay Blaine to go home.

Quinn loaded him up into the car, and the drive was very awkward for her. The silence was horrible and the death glare Blaine was giving his window showed her that he was very pissed.

He finally spoke up to ask a question. "How did my bag get to the hospital? Did you go back for it?"

"No," Quinn said slowly, "that Hummel kid brought it over. He seemed very interested in how you were, little brat."

Blaine just nodded at his sister's words and went quiet again for the rest of the ride home. Quinn took his silence as anger but really the boy was thinking about Kurt. He really wasn't mad at Quinn, but he didn't want to talk to her at the moment. So he sat there looking out the window wondering one thing: _w__hy did Kurt e__ven__ care?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here's a picture of Blaine's kick ass bag :) melodyofmyheart(dot)tumblr(dot)com/post/18593350806/blaines-backpack-in-the-fic-what-are-the-odds-by


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**Trigger Warning:** bullying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't show up for school for the rest of the week, but that didn't stop Kurt from looking for him every morning. He even took to asking Quinn, but she just ignored him. It was now Friday and Kurt was fed up after the third day of getting nothing out of Quinn. He decided that maybe he knew a way to get Quinn to talk. This called for Satan—Santana.<p>

"Quinn, hey," Santana shouted as she jogged up to Quinn's side. "How's Blaine doin'?"

"Go away, Santana," Quinn grumbled as she shot the girl a glare.

"Damn, just asking." Santana held up her hands. She was going to say more, but decided against it and walked away. She was not going to get into an argument with Quinn over this. Santana shook her head as she passed Kurt in the hallway. She couldn't get through to the girl, so it was Kurt's turn to try again. Kurt nodded and walked up to Quinn nonchalantly.

Quinn groaned when she looked over to see that Kurt had walked up to next to her. Quinn was getting really annoyed with these two.

"Leave me alone, Dough Face, and stop getting Satan to follow me around." She stopped in her tracks and turned on the boy. She glared up at him. "Let me make this clear: my brother is _fine_. He _doesn't_ need your help with anything. He _doesn't_ need your sympathy, so just leave it alone!" Quinn spat and then turned to walk away in a huff. After 3 days of Kurt bugging her whenever he could, she was fed up.

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Quinn let out a growl. "Don't touch me." She pulled her am out of Kurt's grasp and tried to walk away again.

Kurt blocked her path by coming around in front of her. "Did you find out who did it yet?" In the back of Quinn's irrational mind, she was thankful that Kurt had pitched his voice low as to be harder to hear in the crowded hallway. "Santana and I are throwing our chips in with the idea of Karofsky and Azimio… maybe even one of the Puck-heads, but I—"

"Okay, first off, just stop! I don't know why you care so much, but just… stop! Don't bring Santana into this. It's none of that bitch's business. Second, yeah, I know it was Karofsky, but Blaine's condition to not be mad anymore was to just drop the whole thing. So that's what I'm doing." And with that Quinn walked away and left Kurt in the middle of the crowded sea of students. Kurt didn't even try to stop her this time.

Kurt stood in the hallway for a few seconds and after sighing, he walked to class. The day went by fast and before Kurt knew it, he was on his way to Cheerios practice.

"It was Karofsky and Amizio. We were right," Kurt reported to Santana as he reached her side on the field.

Kurt barely managed to get the words past his lips before Santana started screaming in Spanish. Kurt let her rant, not even phased by her reaction. This was typical Santana and even if Kurt wasn't fluent in French and in Spanish instead, he was sure he wouldn't understand anyway because she was speaking so damn fast. She did this a lot when she was majorly pissed, so he would just let her go on and wait it out until she calmed down. When she finally calmed down and started speaking English, Kurt laughed at the first thing he could understand.

"I'm going to cut them fucktards up so bad! No one messes with, Blainers—" She cut herself off there. No one really knew that Santana used to be close to the kid.

"You used to hang out with him a lot, didn't you?" Kurt asked with a small grin, but at Santana's glare he quickly amended, "I mean you had to if you hung out with Quinn. Even then they were inseparable."

Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, alright. So we used to be close, whatever. But he blew up on me when I told Quinn off about turning into that thing that she is now and we haven't spoken since." Her voice was ice and it meant that the conversation was over.

When practice was over, Kurt walked over to Quinn and Blaine's house which was right down the street from the school and a couple of houses away from his.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked in a hard voice as she opened the door.

"Oh. I, um, didn't think you would be here yet… Sorry." Kurt was hoping Quinn wouldn't open the door because he knew she wouldn't let him in.

"Listen, just go away, okay? Do us all a favor and stop pretending like you fucking care. Go back to being on top of the social latter. He doesn't need the problems that you're going to bring him, kid. Just go away." Quinn went to slam the door in his face, but Kurt put his hand out to stop it. He was really fed up with this shit.

"No, nuh-uh. Not gonna happen. Sorry, Pinkie, but I like Blaine. What even gives you the fucking right to not let me see if he's okay? Because you're his sister?_ So fucking what_! He's a good kid and I care, so just get over it, okay?" Kurt put on his biggest bitch fit, but Quinn didn't falter. She met him glare for glare and raised him a snarl. She was about to push him out of the door way and slam the door right in his face when she heard a voice behind her and she groaned.

"Kurt? What—what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, surprised, from behind Quinn

"Oh, hey, Blaine," Kurt said in a cheerful voice and looked behind Quinn to Blaine. His glare was gone and in its place was a small smile. "I just came to see if you were okay, but Quinn wouldn't let me in the house."

The daggers that were shooting from Quinn's death glare were lost on Kurt as he was being dragged into the house by the wrist by Blaine.

"C'mon. Ignore her, she's just grouchy because I didn't have to go to school for this week." He threw Quinn a teasing grin.

Quinn glared at her brother now. "No, what I'm grouchy about is the fact that it took you getting the shit beat out of you for him to finally notice you like you've wanted him to for the past two years, Blaine."

Blaine's grin fell instantly as he gaped openly at his twin for a minute as he turned a light shade of red. When he finally recovered from the shock of her statement, he matched her glare with one of his own, which in its own rite was a chilling thing for Kurt to see. Blaine never glared at anyone.

"He was trying to survive the hell that's McKinley High, Quinn. Talking to me wasn't going to help him any." And he pulled Kurt up the stairs, leading him up to his room, ignoring Quinn when she yelled up after them.

"It shouldn't matter if he wants to be your friend, Blaine!"

"Wait, Blaine," Kurt said as he stopped at the top of the stairs. "She's right, you know? I-I shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." Kurt pulled his arm from Blaine and started to walk back down the stairs.

Blaine quickly grabbed his arm again and pulled him back towards him, dragging him over to the door to his room. "Kurt, stop. It's fine."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Blaine, it's _not_. I _knew_ what was happening. I went through it myself. I _let them_ beat you up every day, Blaine. I didn't even—I'm so sorry, Blaine. I just stood there like a coward every day as they hurt you." Kurt was close to tears and before Kurt knew it, he was pulled forward into the warm body in from of him. Blaine was hugging him… Kurt didn't deserve Blaine's comfort. He was a coward and selfish and Blaine—

"_NO_, Kurt!" Blaine said, well almost yelled, in his ear. He pulled back from Kurt, but left his hands on Kurt's biceps. "You couldn't, I understand that." Blaine bent slightly to get into Kurt's downward line of sight. When Kurt wouldn't look at him, he shook Kurt slightly and continued, "Kurt, look at me. You got away. You got away from all of it! I wouldn't of wanted you to help. I don't want you to get hurt, Kurt, and I don't want you to fall back down the social latter because of me."

Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine's words and looked up before whispering, "Why are you so good?"

Blaine just laughed and let the boy go. They both stood there awkwardly and then Blaine tugged him into his room. Kurt stood awkwardly as he peered around the room the was just so _Blaine_. The sound of the doo shutting made Kurt jump slightly, but thankfully Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"So," Blaine interjected cheerfully, "why are you here, Kurt?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Kurt said softly in a nervous voice, turning towards Blaine. "I just wanted to let you know that—you know what? Nevermind, I should go." Kurt quickly turned to the door, but Blaine once again grabbed his wrist.

"Kurt, can we be friends?" Blaine blurted before he knew what he was doing. It was enough for Kurt to turn back to him with a raised eyebrow. "I-I mean… we don't need to talk in school or anything. And if any one sees us at each other's houses, we can say you're going to tutoring and that you really don't really want to hang out with me, but you have to lest you get kicked off the Cheerios. I just… I think it would be cool to be your friend… and, heh, now I sound like an even bigger dork, sorry. Great job, Blaine." He let go of Kurt's wrist and sat down on his bed. Tears were pooling in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry—not again, not in front of Kurt.

Kurt knew that look, the look of defeat and sadness. He, himself, had worn for years.

"Yeah, of course, Blaine, but we can talk at school." Kurt sat down on the bed next to Blaine, but didn't touch him. "I mean if we say you're tutoring me, that's what they'll think we're talking about. And here," Kurt took out a sharpie from his bag and pulled on Blaine's arm, "here's my number. Text me sometime." He wrote his number on Blaine's wrist and stood up, shouldering his messenger bag before walking to the door.

A thought occurred to him then, and he turned around briefly to see Blaine staring at his arm in disbelief. He almost forgot what he was going to say, but then said, "Oh, and Santana says she hopes you get better." The excited look on Blaine's face was enough to make Kurt smile too. After a, "See you later, Blaine," Kurt walked out of the room.

Kurt had every intention to just slip out the front door, unnoticed, but when he got downstairs he was stopped by Quinn shoving him against the wall. "Quinn, wh—?"

"Listen to me closely," Quinn hissed in his face and Kurt shut up. "Blaine? He's clueless. He just wants you as a friend because you seem nice, and if I find out that this is all some joke that you and your little Cheerios are playing, or that you plan to hurt him—so help me god, Hummel, you will be higher up on my shit list than Karofsky. Do you get what I'm saying?"

The threat in her voice was enough to get Kurt a little angry. He didn't take well to threats, not anymore.

"I don't want to hurt him, Skank! _I went through this_. I wouldn't dare put him through more than he already has." Kurt shoved her away and walked out of the house wondering if hanging out with Blaine was going to be a good idea or not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this took longer than usual, guys. My computer kind of shut down while I was writing, so I lost it all and had to start over (woops).

Big shout out to my beta :) Please review and tell me what you guys think! Next update will be after I update Beyond the Open Door.

Please follow my Tumblr: _supernaturalfreakme_ :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**Trigger Warning:** bullying.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day at school Blaine had just shut his locker and turned when he saw Karofsky and Amizio walking towards him with big slushy cups. He knew what was coming, so he shut his eyes and waited for the cold slush to sting his face. But it never came.<p>

Instead he heard a shocked little noise, followed by Karofsky saying, "Oh shit!"

And then there was yelling in Spanish. He opened his eyes to see Kurt standing right in front of him with blue and purple slushy all over him.

Santana was standing in front of Karofsky and Amizio and screaming, "Do you have any fucking clue how much these uniforms cost? You think _I'm_ scary? Wait until coach finds out, you dumb fucks. I OUGHTA GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR BITCH ASSES! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"We weren't aiming for him. We were aiming for the _other_ fairy," Karofsky spat and then there was a hand on his shoulder tugging him around.

"Oh, you mean _my brother_?" If Santana was pissed then Quinn was livid, her tone as cold as ice. "How dare you!" Quinn started yelling and Santana decided that Quinn had it from there.

She turned and grabbed Kurt by the arm. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I-I can do it if you want?" Blaine spoke up a little nervously. The two Cheerios turned to him with raised eyebrows. "So both of you aren't late to practice?" he clarified and Santana nodded, shrugging.

"Might as well save some of Coach's wrath. See ya in there, Hummel. I'll make up something." Then Santana was off towards the gym.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm because he couldn't quite see properly yet. Which Blaine was thankful for because Kurt would have hated seeing all the stares they were getting.

When they were in the bathroom Blaine took his hoodie off and wet the corner of it he started wiping off Kurt's face, careful to make sure none got in his eyes. The dye was a bitch and burned like hell.

"You shouldn't have done that," Blaine broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Why not? Blaine, they were going to slushy you!"

"Yeah… so they slushy-ed you instead! Kurt, listen…" Blaine paused to wet more of the hoodie and handed it to Kurt to try to get the slush out of his hair. "We can't be friends. It was stupid to think we could be."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook Blaine a look. "Blaine, yes we can."

"No, Kurt, okay!" Blaine suddenly exploded, turning away from Kurt to lean against the sink. "WE CAN'T! We be friends because all I'll do is tear down all the things you've built for yourself! WE CAN'T! …_I_ just can't." The boy had been yelling up until the last part where his voice cracked and tears betrayed him by running down his face. It unnerved Kurt to see him this way. Blaine may have been a nerd, yes, but he was always so happy and nice and composed and it was just so shocking to see him coming unraveled like this.

Blaine took a deep breath before sighing, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry," he said softly. It was an apology that was so much more than just apologizing for not being able to be friends. It was also an apology for the slushy incident, the fact that they could never be friends, and for blowing up and losing control of himself in front of Kurt.

Blaine gave one last sniff and wipe of his eyes before grabbing up his bag and walking out of the bathroom, ignoring Kurt's cries for him to come back.

* * *

><p>"So, Porcelain, you need to tell me why they slushy-ed you so I can get them suspended."<p>

Kurt was sitting in Sue's office, finally dry and being interrogated about the state of his uniform.

"I, uh… I jumped in front of a slushy," Kurt answered a little hesitantly.

"You jumped in front of it?" Sue questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Let me guess: for one of those Glee kids.

"No, it wasn't a Glee k—" Kurt tried to interrupted, but was cut off by Sue.

"That is _not _an excuse either way."

"It was for my friend," Kurt once again managed to spit out quickly. Sue glared.

"Still doesn't change anything. You will pay for this uniform since it was your fault. You jumped in voluntarily."

"THEY SLUSHY-ED HIM BECAUSE HE'S GAY! OKAY?" Kurt finally exploded.

Sue was surprised by his outburst and gave him a blank look. "That's his problem. Why do you care?"

"Listen to me, Coach." Kurt leaned forward over Sue's desk, hands pressed against it. "I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, OKAY, TO HAVE NO ONE! TO HAVE NOBODY CARE! NOBODY TO HELP YOU!" Kurt screeched in a painful voice. Once his outburst was done, he sat back in his chair to try to collect himself. Then, once he had calmed down and got his breath back, he whispered so softly that Sue had to strain to hear him, "I know what it's like to have no one at all." And then Kurt stood up quickly and walked to the door.

"If you keep putting yourself in these positions, Porcelain, you'll lose any status you have in this school."

Did she think he didn't know that?

"I don't care," Kurt admitted honestly in the same soft tone before slamming the door behind him. He stood in front of it for a few moments, eyes closed as he tried to collect himself once more.

After he had calmed down he was overcome with a feeling of needing to get out. That he was being confined in this hell that they called a school. And so he decided to bail the rest of the day. No classes and no Cheerio practice so he didn't know that someone else had the same idea as he had.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Skank, we need to talk," Santana demanded once she arrived at the Skank hideout under the bleachers. Santana decided to skip practice in order to talk to Quinn.<p>

Quinn lit up another cigarette, took a deep drag from the stick and then blew it slowly in Santana's face, causing the Latina to wrinkle her nose in agitation. Quinn merely smirked. "Shouldn't you be in practice, bitch?"

"Your brother dumped Kurt today after he took a slushy for him," Santana sneered, letting the girl's comment slide.

Quinn scoffed. "They weren't dating so there's nothing to be over."

"Listen, bitch, he took that slushy for your brother and probably ruined his whole rep. The least you can do is fucking cooperate in one conversation," Santana retorted as she stepped into Quinn's face.

Right then the rest of the Skanks stood up in defense but Quinn ushered them down.

"Let's talk over there." Quinn walked away under the other set of bleachers. "Listen, Santana, the two of them together is nothing but trouble."

"Or it could help both of them," Santana said, leaning back on the steel support of the bleachers.

"I don't think so. I'm not talking anymore about this," Quinn said before throwing her cigarette, stomping it out, and then walking away.

* * *

><p>The next day had everyone staring at Kurt and Kurt hating everyone. Was it really that shocking that he wasn't wearing his uniform?<p>

"Kurt, what are you doing," Santana whispered as she pulled him aside towards her locker.

"You win, San. You get captain because I quit," Kurt told her, shrugging.

Santana eyed him. "Kurt, are you crazy? You're going to go back to being tortured."

"I don't care, San. Don't you get it?"

Santana sighed. "Kurt, I—"

Kurt cut her off to save her from what she was going to say. "I understand you can't be my friend anymore, San. I know that, it sucks, but it's how things work." He shrugged again.

"That's not what I was going to say," Santana said, shaking her head, but Kurt was walking away already.

* * *

><p>"Hey, is Blaine here today?"<p>

Quinn looked up from her locker at the voice, and her jaw dropped because _holy shit_. Usually she'd use some sarcastic remark, but this was just shocking. "W-where is your uniform?"

"I quit," Kurt deadpanned.

"Don't do this… Don't do this to him," Quinn said softly, a slight begging tone to her voice as she shook her head. "You aren't helping!"

"One more target for the bullies, meaning he gets less torment," was all Kurt said before walking away. He didn't get very far before he heard a voice calling after him.

"Kurt!" He turned to see Karofsky standing there and smiling disarmingly at him. "Well, well, look who it is without a Cheerio uniform protecting him."

Before Kurt could even blink, he was slammed against the locker nearest to him and winced in pain as the lock slammed into his back. Karofsky held him there until someone gripped him and yanked him back.

"He may not have his own uniform anymore but he has me," Santana threatened.

"And me." Santana looked behind her and saw Quinn there glaring at Karofsky.

Karofsky chuckled. "Are you kidding me? He isn't popular anymore. What do you care, J-Lo? And what about you, Pinkie? He fucking your brother or something?"

Quinn lost it and slapped him right across the face. "My brother may be afraid of you but don't make the mistake in thinking that I am."

Karofsky unceremoniously dropped Kurt. He turned to walk away, but not before he invaded Kurt's personal space to threaten, "Watch yourself, fag. They won't always be here."

As soon as he left Kurt broke down. His tears were silent, but he was shaking like a leaf. It all came rushing back to him; all the pain and fear that he had endured. But he was doing this for Blaine and that's what mattered… right?

Quinn gave a look to Santana, and Santana gave her a nod letting her know she could leave. When Quinn left, Santana sat down next to the shaking boy on the ground. She didn't care who saw.

And, man, Kurt looked like a scared mess and it was even worse when he turned wide and sad blue eyes on her. "San, I'm scared," Kurt whispered through his tears.

"I know, baby. You're not alone," Santana soothed in a kind voice, one that not many have had the privilege of hearing from her.

"Yes, I am," Kurt whined brokenly.

Santana could feel her heart breaking for this boy. "No." She pulled him into a hug. "No, you aren't."

Kurt seemed to just cry harder. "Yes I am, San. I know you're here and Quinn, but Blaine…" He choked up a little, shaking his head. "Blaine's gone. H-he won't be my friend. He's the only one who really understands."

Santana kept her arms around the boy, rubbing soothing circles into his back as she rocked him slightly. "Kurt, he's not gone."

"Yes he is, Santana," Kurt stressed.

"No, I'm not."

Kurt disentangled himself from Santana's hug to see Blaine standing there with his thick glasses and goofy book bag. He didn't think twice before jumping up from the floor and wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Blaine said with a small smile as he squeezed Kurt.


End file.
